1. Technical Field
This application relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure in which a plurality of memory cells are arranged in series in a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an external power supply to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device is stopped, memory data is maintained in the non-volatile memory device. Non-volatile memory devices are commonly used in computers as a memory card. Conventional non-volatile memory devices have a structure wherein a plurality of memory cells are arranged on a substrate in a flat or horizontal manner. A non-volatile memory device having such a structure is more limited with regard to miniaturization, integration, and mass storage due to a reduction in a design rule.